


Small Act of Compassion

by TheLOAD



Series: Hunters AU [12]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLOAD/pseuds/TheLOAD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because someone is a tyrant doesn't mean they're a complete monster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Act of Compassion

A poor farmer stood trembling outside of the King’s throne room, flanked on either side by two of the King’s soldiers. They had not meant to speak out against the King, hadn’t mean to imply he was unhappy, but the winter had been rough and his small village was going hungry. They barely had enough wheat and potatoes to feed half the people in the village. But the soldiers had caught him complaining and had brought him before the King, as they did with all dissenters. After what felt like an eternity the doors opened, and he was dragged inside.

The King was just as imposing as the farmer had expected, and when the soldiers threw him down before the throne he prostrated himself before the tyrant, so badly shaking with fear that it was almost audible.

“A farmer, then. What did you do?” The King asked, his deep voice echoing through the room, carrying an odd mix of curiosity and what may have been humor. The soldier to the farmer’s right cleared his throat and began to speak.

“We caught him speaking out against Your-” The King silenced him with a glare.

“I was asking the farmer,” he said, his voice laced with venom. “Speak out of turn again and I will have your tongue removed. Is that understood?” The soldier ducked his head.

“Yes King Haywood,” he said. The King’s eyes turned back towards the farmer, who shivered under the gaze.

“I’m waiting,” he said quietly, as quietly as his voice could manage.

“I…My Lord I was merely expressing frustration with this year’s harvest,” he confessed, wringing his hands together. “My crops, mine and those of my neighbors, they did so poorly we’re starving. Many of us are ill, and we need food, Your Majesty. I meant nothing against you, I swear.” The king’s expression was unreadable for a moment, he merely sat on his throne, a hand on his short beard, and looked over the man. Finally he stood up and walked towards the farmer, who tried to make himself as small as possible.

“How many households are in your village?” He asked. “How many people?”

“sSix families,” the farmer stuttered. “Thirty three people in total. Sixteen are children.” The King stared down at him, one hand on the sword at his hip, and for a moment the farmer was sure he would be cut down.

“Can anyone in your village hunt?” The King asked. The farmer blinked, stunned silent for a moment. The King’s gaze hardened quite suddenly. “I asked if anyone in your village can hunt. Answer your king.”

“I can,” the farmer said quickly. “As can some of my neighbors.” The King nodded and turned, returning to his throne.

“Your village is allowed to hunt one deer and ten rabbits a week,” he said as he sat down. “I understand that this winter was difficult for everyone. Hopefully next season will show us more compassion.” The farmer blinked, stunned silent, his mouth opening and closing rather comically. The King smirked, raising an eyebrow. “What?” He asked. “Did you think I would have you hanged for being hungry? I’m not that cruel.” He paused for a moment before adding a “Usually.” The Farmer bowed low, tears of relief coming to his eyes.

“Thank you, My King,” he said. “Thank you so much. I’ll pray for your continued health, My King, thank you.” The King waved a hand, scoffing.

“Just head home and tell them my orders,” he said. “I have other business to attend to.” The farmer stood without question and was lead out of the throne room by the guards, who seemed just as stunned by the King’s odd act of compassion as the farmer.


End file.
